Medical Ninja
by Yuki Hibari
Summary: "Saat itu aku bermimpi ada seorang malaikat yang dapat menyembuhkan shinobi-shinobi di desa ini."/"Yaah. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah tempatku kembali." /"Perasaan ini mungkinkah?"/Bad Summary. OOC, DLDR. Mind to RnR?
1. Medical Ninja

Chapter 1

_"Dimanapun keberadaan obat yang dapat menyembuhkan kalian, aku pasti akan mencarinya kemanapun bahkan jika nyawaku sebagai taruhannya. Karena ini satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kejahatanku di masa lalu."_

.

.

**Medical Ninja**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning**

Divergence fic(?), OOC and typo(s) maybe, beberapa kata yang ga sesuai EYD, Latar fic ini adalah setelah perang dunia shinobi berakhir dengan kemenangan aliansi shinobi.

Lagi-lagi Hibarin dapet inspirasi bikin fic ini dari drama korea kesukaan mama dan ini adalah fic multi chapter pertama yang Hibarin buat. Semoga kalian suka. "^^"

DLDR, Mind to RnR?

#####

Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah kaleng kola setelah memasukkan beberapa koin kedalam mesin minuman di pinggir jalanan yang ramai. Setelah meneguk sedikit isi kaleng tersebut, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat yang sangat ia hafal. Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak pernah absen untuk mengunjungi tempat itu. Tujuh hari dalam seminggu!

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu sampai di depan sebuah pintu geser yang lumayan besar dan tanpa ragu ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia meletakkan sebuah buket bunga di sebuah meja kecil yang diletakkan di antara dua buah tempat tidur rawat disana.

Sasuke menatap kedua jasad yang terdiam kaku di hadapannya dan menghela nafas berat. Di sinilah ia menghabiskan waktunya selama tiga bulan terakhir ini. Sejak berakhirnya perang dunia _shinobi_ dan kematian Uchiha Madara tiga bulan lalu, keadaan dunia _shinobi_ sudah mulai membaik dan berangsur-angsur stabil. Tapi ada sesuatu yang harus dibayar akibat perang tersebut.

Masih jelas sekali dalam ingatannya saat gadis musim semi itu menyelamatkannya dari Madara dan membiarkan tubuhnya menggantikan Sasuke menerima hantaman dari serangan bertubi-tubi iblis Uchiha itu. Kata-kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari gadis bermanik _emerald _itu terus terngiang dalam benaknya.

_"Teruslah hidup Sasuke-kun, hanya kau satu-satunya yang dapat membantu Naruto menjaga desa Konoha. Aku... Uhuk... se-selalu, mencintaimu."_

Kalimat singkat namun sarat akan makna itu menambah beban batin Uchiha muda itu. Walaupun ia tidak pernah berjanji pada gadis itu, tetapi ia merasa tidak berguna karena ia juga tidak bisa menjaga sahabat berharganya yang satu lagi.

Pemilik surai raven itu meraih puncak kepala gadis dihadapannya. Beberapa saat ia mengelus surai merah muda halus yang dirindukannya. Ditatapnya sosok yang terbaring itu. Kulit putih yang semakin terlihat pucat, sepasang alis yang cantik, hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis yang kehilangan warna merah mudanya, dan tentunya dua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan sepasang manik zamrud yang bening.

Sasuke baru sadar, Sakura bertumbuh secantik ini.

"Hn." Semburat kemerahan timbul diwajah _stoic_nya. Guna menormalkan pikiran, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat tidur rawat di seberang sana.

Ditatapnya wajah polos itu sejenak. Tangannya hendak menyentuh puncak kepala pemuda yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di hadapannya. Namun tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Bodoh! Kau bilang kau akan menjadi _Hokage_! Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot menolongku." teriak Sasuke tertahan. Ia menggenggam kuat besi pinggiran tempat tidur rawat itu.

"Dasar! Dari dulu kau ini tidak pernah berubah." Ditatapnya guratan-guratan halus di wajah sahabat pirangnya itu–tidak lupa dengan tiga pasang guratan besarnya yang seperti kucing.

Damai sekali. Raut penyesalan tidak pernah hilang dari wajah tampan pemuda itu selama tiga bulan ini. Semangat hidup _shinobi_nya semakin menurun setiap ia menatap kedua orang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di sampingnya ini.

Salah satu alasan ia bersedia kembali ke Konoha adalah dua orang ini, Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Sahabat yang tak pernah menyerah mengejar dan membujuknya untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar. Terkadang ia menyesali perbuatannya dulu. Andai saja ia tidak termakan hasutan Uchiha Obito setelah mendengarkan cerita Itachi, mungkin jalan ceritanya tidak akan seperti ini.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang _shinobi_ yang dibesarkan dalam sebuah klan yang besar dan disegani. Klan yang dipercayai untuk mengemban tugas sebagai pasukan kepolisian Konoha karena kekuatannya. Di tambah dengan sebuah anugerah _kekkei genkai_ berupa pupil mata yang istimewa yang diwariskan sang leluhur yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang tertentu.

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hokage pertama waktu itu. Bukanlah Senju makhluk yang paling menjunjung cinta–berkebalikan dengan apa yang selama ini diketahui oleh para _shinobi_. Uchiha, sekumpulan makhluk Tuhan yang menghargai dan memiliki cinta lebih dari siapapun. Semakin mereka mencintai, semakin pula mereka tak ingin kehilangan. Sekali saja mereka jatuh akibat kehilangan cintanya, mereka akan tenggelam dalam keputusaasaan dan neraka bernama kegelapan.

Sasuke memutar ulang kembali ingatannya untuk mengingat bukti nyata dari sifat anggota klannya yang terdahulu. Madara, leluhurnya yang tenggelam dalam kegelapan abadi yang disebabkan karena ia kehilangan adik tercintanya yang terbunuh oleh seseorang dari Senju.

Kemudian Obito, _shinobi_ yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada sahabatnya. Siapa yang tidak tau sebesar apa kekacauan dunia _shinobi_ yang didalangi oleh Obito? Terciptanya teroris internasional bernama Akatsuki dan tertangkapnya tujuh dari sembilan _bijuu_ merupakan salah satu jalannya untuk balas dendam kepada dunia _shinobi_–walaupun tidak kita pungkiri jika Madara juga bertanggung jawab atas semua itu. Latar belakang dari niat buruknya tidak lain adalah peristiwa kematian gadis yang paling dicintainya oleh sahabatnya sendiri–walaupun itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

Lalu dirinya sendiri. Tiga tahun lebih ia meninggalkan tempat lahirnya dan berguru pada Orochimaru dengan tujuan untuk mempersiapkan diri dalam ambisinya membalaskan dendam kematian klan Uchiha kepada kakaknya. Lalu setelah ia membunuh Itachi penyesalanlah yang ia dapat ketika mengetahui alasan kakaknya melakukan pembantaian itu dan berbalik untuk menghabisi semua _shinobi_ Konoha.

Akan tetapi Sasuke bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan para Hokage Edo Tensei yang telah meluruskan niatannya sebelum ia terperosok terlalu jauh dalam lubang kegelapan yang tak berujung.

KREET.

Tak lama lamunan Sasuke terhenti ketika seseorang membuka pintu geser ruang rawat inap itu.

"Ah! Sudah kukira kau berada di sini Sasuke-_san_." ucap seseorang yang baru memasuki ruang rawat Naruto dan Sakura. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara di dekat pintu.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ memanggilmu ke kantor _Hokage_ sekarang." lanjut pemuda berpakaian serba hijau dan berambut mangkok itu seraya merapatkan kembali pintu ruangan itu. Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ada apa Lee?"

"Entahlah. Ia hanya menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu Sasuke-san."

"Penting kah?"

"Aku tidak tau! Lebih baik kau cepat menghadapnya." Lama kelamaan lelaki bernama Lee itu gemas melihat temannya yang sedang terpuruk itu.

"Hn. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu menjaga mereka berdua." Sasuke mengangguk dan perlahan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sebelum menutup pintu, si _raven_ itu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kedua sahabatnya yang terbaring itu.

"Dimanapun keberadaan obat yang dapat menyembuhkan kalian, aku pasti akan mencarinya kemanapun bahkan jika nyawaku sebagai taruhannya. Karena ini satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kejahatanku di masa lalu." gumam Sasuke pelan saat meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Konoha

Dalam perjalanan yang hening tanpa suara, tanpa sengaja Sasuke bertemu dengan anggota baru timnya, Sai. Pemuda yang dulu pernah ditugaskan untuk membunuh Sasuke itu perlahan mendekat dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau baru saja dari rumah sakit ya?" Sai mencoba membuka obrolan dengan teman barunya yang dingin itu.

"Hn."

"Apa kau menyesal?"

"Entahlah." Sasuke menjawab dengan datar dan terdengar sedikit ketus. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke sangat menghindari tema obrolan yang intinya ingin menyalahkan dirinya dan sepertinya Sai ini orang yang terlalu ingin tahu. Tanpa sadar Sasuke melompat ke atas atap guna meninggalkan Sai. Tapi si maestro lukis itu tidak habis akal.

"Kau ingin menghindar lagi, huh?" tanya Sai dari atas burung lukisnya. Sasuke tetap tak bergeming dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Sebenarnya sih aku belum bisa mempercayaimu." lanjut Sai.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang ada di buku. Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan teman Naruto sekalipun dia bekas teroris." seru Sai dengan polosnya entah itu disengaja atau tidak.

Sasuke mendengus. Apa orang ini mengerti dengan kata-katanya? Sasuke yang tak ingin ambil pusing pun mempercepat gerakannya menuju gedung Hokage dan meninggalkan Sai yang masih memperhatikannya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Sasuke datar ketika sampai diruangan Kakashi.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin kau mendengarkan kata-kata pertapa Kumogakure ini." jawab lelaki yang sedang menyandang predikat _Hokage_ keenam itu.

Mungkin kalian bingung apa yang terjadi pada Tsunade. Semenjak perang berakhir tiga bulan yang lalu, banyak sekali _shinobi_ hebat yang menjadi korban, salah satu yang menjadi incaran Madara adalah _shinobi_ medis. Tsunade adalah salah satu _shinobi_ medis terhebat yang gugur sebagai pahlawan perang. Dan benar saja, karena _shinobi_ medis yang tersisa hanya dari kalangan pemula, banyak sekali korban yang masih belum dapat pulih hingga saat ini.

"Hn. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru Sasuke. Kau dan Sai baru saja sampai."

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu Kakashi-sensei."

"Dengarkan saja! Ini mungkin lebih baik dari pada kau terus-terusan seperti itu." tegur Kakashi pelan.

"..."

"Baiklah Arai-sama, silahkan kau jelaskan pada mereka tentang ramalanmu."

Seorang lelaki tua–yang terlihat renta–yang dimaksud Kakashi barusan berusaha untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan sigap Shikamaru–yang notabenenya penasehat _Hokage_–membantu pertapa itu dan mengambilkan tongkat kayu milik pertapa itu.

"Aku mendapatkan mimpi ketika aku dalam perjalanan melewati Konoha." Dengan nada khas orang tua, pertapa tua itu memulai ceritanya saat Sasuke telah berdiri dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan wajah _cepat-kau-beri-tau-aku-apa-yang-hendak-kau-katakan_.

"Saat itu aku bermimpi ada seorang malaikat yang dapat menyembuhkan _shinobi_-_shinobi_ di desa ini."

"Hn?"

"Seorang malaikat yang bercahaya."

"Apa itu bisa dipercaya?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mempercayainya."

"Dimana aku bisa menemuinya?" Potong Sasuke seraya mencengkram pundak pertapa itu.

"Sasuke, jaga sikapmu." Peringatan Kakashi membuat Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Malaikat itu muncul dari dalam pohon tertinggi di desa ini. Namun waktu kemunculan sosok malaikat itu tidak dapat diketahui. Hanya itu mimpiku."

"Dan kalian menganggap itu nyata?" desis Sasuke frutasi. Ia sedikit kecewa dengan penjelasan pertapa itu.

"Sasuke jaga ucapanmu. Dihadapan kita adalah pertapa suci di desa Kumogakure. Kemungkinan besar yang beliau mimpikan itu adalah nyata. Itulah sebabnya aku memanggilmu kemari. Aku tak tahan melihat kondisi Konoha seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mempercayainya." ucap Kakashi dengan nada sedikit penyesalan. Ia mendesah berat di balik masker yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hn. Baiklah aku akan mencarinya."

"Kau akan ditemani Aburame Shino dan Sai."

"Hn."

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari ketiga pencarian dan penantian tim yang diutus Kakashi. Di desa Konoha sendiri terdapat tiga batang pohon yang berdiri kokoh di tempat tertinggi. Maka dari itu mereka berbagi tugas dan menunggu sesuatu muncul dari salah satu pohon tersebut. Shino dan Sai sering bergantian tugas jaga dengan Lee dan Kiba, lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang bersikeras tetap ingin berjaga sendirian. Hanya sesekali ada _shinobi_ utusan Kakashi yang mengantarkan bekal untuknya.

Pemuda bersurai biru kehitaman itu selalu menolak apabila ada seseorang yang ingin menemaninya. Ia merasa cara inilah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus perbuatannya dan bertanggungjawabnya sebagai seseorang yang menyebabkan kedua sahabatnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Hari demi hari yang ia lalui di depan pohon itu ia habiskan untuk berlatih meningkatkan jurus ninjanya. Tidak ia pungkiri jika semangat pantang menyerah sahabat kuningnya telah menular kepada Uchiha muda itu. Menunggu keajaiban yang terjadi sambil berlatih bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk bagi Sasuke. Lagipula ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk itu. Walaupun sesekali ia teringat masa lalu yang menyenangkan bersama tim tujuh, sahabat-sahabat pertamanya.

Melihat kelakuan keras kepala Sasuke membuat penduduk Konoha yang membencinya menjadi prihatin padanya. Memang selalu ada kesempatan kedua untuk berubah dan Sasuke telah membuktikan kesungguhannya untuk berubah.

Perlahan namun pasti pandangan buruk penduduk desa dan _shinobi_ terhadap klan Uchiha mulai membaik, sejalan dengan membaiknya reputasi dan prestise dari nama klan Uchiha seperti di masa kejayaannya dulu.

"Fuuuh!" Entah ini yang keberapa kalinya Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. Jika kalian pikir Sasuke bosan, itu salah besar. Setidaknya yang ia lakukan sekarang tidaklah sia-sia, begitu pikir si Uchiha bungsu itu. Dengan melakukan hal ini juga membuatnya dapat menenangkan pikiran dan batinnya.

Lagipula tidak ada lagi gadis-gadis centil yang akan berani mendekatinya. Tiga gadis yang terang-terangan mendekatinya, Sakura, Ino, dan Karin, ketiganya sedang terbaring tidak berdaya karena mereka–yang notabenenya adalah _shinobi_ medis–telah menjadi korban serangan membabi buta Uchiha Madara dalam perang terkutuk itu.

Tidak terasa, ini adalah hari kesepuluh penantian Sasuke.

Malam yang dingin itu telah berganti dengan cahaya matahari yang bersinar dengan terik dan menyengat. Kicauan burung pun membangunkan Sasuke dari istirahat pendeknya. Sejenak ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa sedikit kaku.

"Hoaaahh." dia menguap tanpa menghilangkan ketampanannya. Sekali pun wujudnya saat ini benar-benar berantakan. Sisa-sisa kantuk masih bersarang di kepalanya.

Walaupun sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak dapat tidur nyenyak tapi hari ini ia merasa sedikit bahagia. Suasana pagi itu pun begitu mendukung. Udara yang bersih dan sejuk, matahari yang bersinar lembut, dan suara rumput-rumput yang saling bergesek satu sama lain.

Sasuke tersenyum jika memikirkan alasan kenapa ia mau membuang waktu seperti ini. Pemilik manik jelaga itu pun bingung kenapa hatinya terasa hangat hanya dengan melakukan hal ini.

Tak lama setelah Sasuke mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, sebuah cahaya berbentuk lingkaran muncul di permukaan pohon yang tepat berada dihadapan Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang muncul? Tanya batin Sasuke. Tatapan penasaran ia tujukan ke arah lingkaran itu dengan intens. Pemuda bermata kelam itu pun berinisiatif untuk mendekati lingkaran besar itu dan.. Melewatinya.

.

.

.

**To be Continue**

A/N: Bagaimana teman-teman?

Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?

Udah bisa tebak gimana chapter selanjutnya?

Hibarin kira cukup segini dulu buat chapter pertamanya. Maaf ya kalo feelnya ga kerasa dan berakhir gaje begitu, abisnya Hibarin baru nemu ide dan langsung bikin fic ini. Dan juga Hibarin masih bingung buat ngembangin fic yang alurnya ga kecepetan. Ada yang punya saran kah untuk itu? :o

Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih kalian udah mau sempetin buat baca fic ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan sarannya ya. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti loh "^^"

Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter~ :D

-Hibarin


	2. Emergence

Chapter 2

_Walaupun sudah lama menunggu sesuatu itu pun tidak kunjung muncul. Pemuda bermata kelam itu pun berinisiatif untuk mendekati lingkaran besar itu dan.. Melewatinya._

**.**

**Medical Ninja**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning**

Divergence fic, AU, OC (Mary Sue) OOC and typo(s)maybe, beberapa kata yang ga sesuai EYD, Future-Fic.

Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri baca chapter pertama dari fic multi chapter pertama yang Hibarin buat. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini. "^^"

DLDR, Mind to RnR?

#####

Di sebuah panggung yang luas itu seorang gadis yang mengenakan jubah putih sedang menjelaskan sebuah rincian dari detail riset dan hasil temuan barunya. Sebuah paket perangkat yang terdiri dari beberapa alat-alat kecil, beberapa alat yang berukuran sedang dan tiga buah alat yang besar. Dua dari ketiga alat tersebut memiliki sebuah panel dan layar di masing-masing permukaannya.

Di hadapannya terdapat sejumlah orang yang sama-sama menggunakan jubah putih sepertinya sedang mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu dengan seksama. Walaupun gadis yang memberi materi itu lebih muda, mereka tetap menghormati dan menyimak isi materi dari awal hingga saat ini. Itu artinya kemampuan gadis itu diterima dan diakui oleh sekumpulan orang itu.

"Dengan menggunakan alat ini, kita dapat melakukan sebuah operasi bedah penyakit dalam dengan lebih efisien dan persentase keberhasilan yang mengagumkan." jelas gadis yang menyandang profesi sebagai dokter spesialis bedah itu seraya menunjuk–dengan alat laser–sebuah gambar yang ditampilkan dalam layar lebar di belakangnya.

Beberapa saat yang setelahnya, gadis itu memperaktikkan sebuah demo operasi dengan beberapa alat kedokteran dan juga terdapat sejumlah replika bentuk organ dalam dan tubuh manusia utuh di atas meja di hadapannya.

Selain serombongan dokter yang menghadiri seminar tersebut, rupanya ada seseorang yang diam-diam mengamati seminar itu. Di balik tiang penyangga besar di lantai dua–yang mengarah langsung ke panggung tempat gadis tadi berada–ada seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi mengamati dan menyimak semua penjelasan panjang gadis yang menjadi pembicara dalam acara pertemuan dokter-dokter internasional itu.

"Sempurna." Pemuda itu menampakkan seringaian miring di wajah tampannya. Ia telah berhari-hari menunggu saat ini.

Setelah satu jam terlewat, acara seminar itu berakhir. Tampaklah gadis pembicara tadi dikerubungi oleh banyak sekali wartawan dan reporter yang ingin meliput dan memwawancarainya. Pemuda tampan yang masih saja mengamatinya mendengus pelan. Kemudian ia merapatkan jubahnya yang sudah beberapa hari ia pakai.

Melihat pergerakan gadis itu, pria berambut _raven_ itu bergegas mengikutinya. Seperti penguntit memang, tapi jika ia lengah sedikit saja mungkin ia akan sulit menemukan gadis yang seperti itu. Melihat sang buruan memasuki lift–hendak turun ke lantai dasar–yang penuh sesak sehingga ia tidak dapat ikut masuk, insting pemuda itu menariknya untuk menuruni tangga di pojok ruangan.

Nafasnya memburu, biasanya ia dapat dengan cepat berpindah tempat dan melakukan pergerakan. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini ia seperti kehilangan kekuatan dan hanya bisa berlari untuk menuruni tangga dari lantai 25 hingga ke lantai dasar. Untung saja kecepatannya tidak hilang sepenuhnya, hanya sedikit terasa melambat.

Tak terasa setelah berusaha menuruni tangga yang sangat panjang dan jauh, pemuda itu dapat meraih lantai dasar. Matanya menyusuri seluruh sudut ruangan raksasa itu guna menemukan targetnya.

Tak lama manik kelamnya membulat melihat sang target sedang memakai mantel dan hendak berjalan keluar gedung itu dengan membawa sebuah koper–yang sepertinya berat. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan _stand by_ di luar gedung terlebih dahulu. Begitu gadis itu keluar dari gedung pertemuan itu, ia langsung menarik lengan gadis itu menuju sebuah bukit di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

"Hei, lepaskan! Siapa kau?" bentak gadis bermata hijau yang berada dalam genggaman pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu menghentikan sejenak gerakannya yang cepat dan menatap gadis itu dengan tajam.

"Sakura, apa kau melupakan aku?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya menampakkan pandangan kosong. Gadis itu mendelik dan sebuah perempatan siku pasti tercipta di jidatnya. Apa yang dibicarakan pemuda gila ini? Dia pasti salah orang. Pikirnya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi aku kira kau salah orang. Aku bukan Sakura, dan namaku Cheryl Springton. Mengerti? Sekarang lepaskan aku lelaki gila!" bentak gadis yang bernama Cheryl itu sambil berusaha melepaskan dari cengkraman Sasuke. Namun tenaganya terlalu lemah untuk melawan pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini. Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Maaf. Aku hanya teringat seseorang. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu. Jadi kuharap kau bisa diam sebentar."

"Apa yang KYAAAA–" ucapan gadis berambut merah muda itu terhenti saat Sasuke tanpa izin langsung menggangkatnya dan mulai melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat menjadi _shinobi_. Gadis itu gemetar ketakutan dalam gendongan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Ia takut kalau tiba-tiba terjatuh dari gendongan pria yang sedang melakukan lompatan yang lebih mengerikan dari pada _parkour_. Terlebih saat itu wajah pemuda itu semakin menyeramkan menurutnya.

"Tolooongg. Tolong turunkan aku, kumohooon! Kenapa orang-orang di Jepang begitu aneh." racau gadis itu namun Sasuke tetap tidak berhenti dan membiarkan makhluk di gendongannya itu bersungut-sungut. Sementara gadis bernama Cheryl yang sudah lelah mengoceh itu akhirnya membiarkan dirinya dibawa lari oleh pemuda asing itu.

Malang sekali nasibnya. Tepat sebulan yang lalu, gadis itu baru saja pindah ke Jepang dalam rencana untuk menyempurnakan riset tentang penemuan barunya dalam bidang operasi bedah sekaligus untuk menemui ibu yang dirindukannya. Entah bagaimana keadaan ibunya jika tau ia diculik oleh pemuda asing yang ekstrim seperti ini.

Ditambah lagi selama seminggu ini ia memiliki _schedule_ padat dalam menghadiri berbagai pertemuan dan seminar antar dokter umum maupun dokter bedah. Contohnya saja, ia harus menemui sebuah perusahaan yang berniat memproduksi alat bedah hasil penelitiannya dengan kontrak yang sangat besar. Jika mereka mengira dirinya melarikan diri, bisa saja dia diadukan ke pihak berwajib karena disomasi oleh kontraktornya.

Niatan untuk tinggal dengan nyaman dan damai di Jepang bersama ibunya. Gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu memang bukan sepenuhnya orang Jepang, ia terlahir dari keluarga campuran. Ayahnya adalah ilmuan terkenal dari Amerika Serikat dan ibunya seorang dokter anak berkewarga negaraan Jepang. Dan yang membuat mereka terpisah adalah karena orangtuanya telah bercerai saat ia berusia sepuluh tahun.

Tepat empat belas bulan yang lalu, ayahnya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan kerja. Saat itu ia juga berada di tempat yang sama seperti ayahnya. Bedanya saat itu ia sedang melakukan penelitian tersendiri. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia mendengar kelompok peneliti yang berada di gedung C ayahnya meninggal karena terjadi sebuah ledakan.

Semenjak peristiwa itu, Cheryl berusaha keras untuk melanjutkan penelitian ayahnya tanpa melepaskan pendidikan dokter bedahnya. Untung saja penelitian ayahnya berkaitan dengan tehnik bedah modern yang sedang dipelajarinya sehingga ia dapat merampungkan semua penelitiannya dalam jangka waktu hanya satu tahun. Berkat itu, saat ini ia telah diakui dunia sebagai dokter bedah terhebat.

Sebuah guncangan membuyarkan lamunan Cheryl. Mata zamrudnya menatap pemandangan sekelilingnya yang telah berubah. Tunggu! Ini bukan Tokyo. Lebatnya pedalaman hutan rimbun yang sedari tadi ia lewati di bahu pemuda yang tidak ia kenal ini berganti dengan sebuah perkampungan yang terlihat tradisional. Beberapa penduduk desa terlihat sibuk berlalu lalang dan mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Hn. Kita sampai." seru Sasuke seraya menurunkan gadis yang–dalam ramalan–dipercayai sebagai malaikat yang akan menyembuhkan sahabat-sahabatnya dari bahu kekarnya. Sekilas ia melihat sorot ketakutan dan tertekan dari mata gadis yang baru saja ia culik itu.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Cheryl dengan takut-takut.

"Ini adalah gedung Hokage, ayo ikut aku." jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki gedung itu hendak melapor kepada Kakashi-_sensei_. Sepanjang jalan orang-orang dan pegawai di kantor Hokage melihat kearah gadis yang dibawanya itu dengan tatapan heran sementara raut wajah Sasuke tetap datar dan tajam. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan mereka sampai di depan ruangan Hokage. Sasuke berhenti sejenak, kemudian ia membuka pintu dengan pelan dan mempersilahkan gadis di sampingnya untuk masuk ke ruangan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ aku telah membawanya." ucapan Uchiha muda itu membuat Kakashi terkejut dan langsung sigap menyembunyikan buku _Icha Icha Tactics_ miliknya di dalam laci lemari yang terletak di belakang meja Hokagenya.

"Ah, kau sudah membawa malaikatnya?" ujar Kakashi seraya berbalik menghadap dua orang yang baru sampai dihadapannya. "SAKURA?!" lanjut Kakashi kaget sampai sedikit berteriak. Sepasang manik hitam kecilnya menelusuri fisik gadis di hadapannya dari pucuk rambut hingga ke ujung kaki. Saat ini ia benar-benar memerlukan penjelasan dari seseorang dihadapannya.

"Hn. Dia bukan Sakura. Namanya Cheryl Springton. Kuharap dia dapat membantu kita."

"Tunggu! Apa maksud dari semua ini? Aku berada dimana? Dan kenapa aku harus membantu kalian yang seenaknya menculikku kemari." geram Cheryl.

Giginya saling mengatup. Ia masih tak mengerti kenapa ia berada di tempat yang asing seperti ini. Semua bangunan yang ia lihat tadi seperti bangunan yang ada dalam kehidupan Jepang kuno. Bagaimana mungkin ada tempat di dekat Tokyo yang seperti ini? Ditambah lagi ia harus membantu orang-orang yang sengaja menculiknya. _First impression_nya saja sudah buruk, bagaimana mungkin ia sudi membantu? Pasti ia sedang bermimpi sekarang, batin Cheryl.

"Maaf nona, tapi kami benar-benar butuh bantuanmu." jawab lelaki bersurai putih keperakan itu. "Desa kami benar-benar dalam kondisi kritis dan kami tidak memiliki _shinobi_ medis yang dapat menangani semua ini." lanjutnya.

"Dimana ini? Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Ini adalah Konohagakure, sebuah desa _shinobi_ yang berada di negara Hi. Desa kami baru saja melewati sebuah bencana besar dan banyak sekali korban yang membutuhkan pertolonganmu." jelas Kakashi dengan tatapan menerawang. Masker biru donker yang dipakainya itu pun tidak bisa menutupi kekacauannya. Cheryl menatap semua orang di ruangan itu. Semuanya terlihat dalam keadaan tidak baik.

"Aku tau kalau kau berasal dari tempat yang berbeda dari kami. Tapi tolonglah." lanjut Kakashi. Cheryl meneguk ludahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ditatapnya pria berkepala tiga di hadapannya itu.

Gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu merasa tak tega untuk meninggalkan tempat itu setelah mendengar penjelasan Kakashi barusan. Ia malu mengakui dirinya adalah dokter jika ia menelantarkan pasien yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan darinya. Cheryl merasa dilanda dilema. Di satu sisi ia ingin kembali pulang ke Tokyo, namun di sisi lain ia tidak tega dengan orang-orang di desa ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu. Tapi ada sebuah persyaratan." ucapan Cheryl memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Apa itu nona?"

"Begitu pekerjaanku selesai, pulangkan aku."

"Tentu, pemuda di sampingmu lah yang akan memulangkanmu kembali." Cheryl mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hinata kemarilah!"

"Ya, tuan Hokage?" jawab seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tolong antarkan gadis ini ketempat tinggal sementaranya. Untuk saat ini temanilah dia."

"Baik Hokage-_sama_." ucap Hinata seraya mendekati gadis yang menurutnya mirip Sakura itu. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengajak gadis itu ketempat yang telah diperintahkan oleh pemimpin desa mereka.

"Mari saya antar nona." ajak Hinata dengan ramah. Setelah itu Hinata menuntun Cheryl untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Keheningan yang melanda dalam perjalanan mereka membuat gadis merah muda itu ingin memulai obrolan.

"Nona, boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Cheryl dengan ramah. Entah kenapa ia merasa gadis beramput panjang itu mengingatkan pada teman dekatnya saat masih sekolah dulu.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Hinata tak kalah ramah.

"Namaku Cheryl Springton. Hehe, kau tidak perlu seformal itu Hinata-_san_." sebuah lengkungan tercipta di wajah manis Cheryl.

"Baiklah, Cheryl juga ya. Anggap saja aku temanmu." Cheryl mengangguk. Keduanya terlihat mudah akrab satu sama lain. Langkah mereka pun dibumbui dengan beberapa topik perbincangan ringan dan sedikit candaan. Tak lama berjalan, tibalah mereka di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang cukup besar. Hinata meraih kenop pintu berwarna keperakan dan menekannya kebawah.

"Ini kamar yang bisa kau tempati Cheryl-_san_," ucap Hinata seraya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup nyaman di lantai dua gedung Hokage itu. Ia menarik tangan Cheryl yang masih terpaku di depan pintu kamar–yang mungkin lebih tepat disebut apartemen–itu.

"Kau jangan berdiri disana, masuklah saja. Jangan sungkan begitu." goda Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu berinisiatif untuk menjelaskan isi kamar itu pada Cheryl.

"Di sini lemari pendinginnya. Sedangkan di pojok itu lemari penyimpanan yang berisi makanan untukmu. Lalu dapur ini bisa kau pakai jika ingin memasak sesuatu." Cheryl mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata dengan seksama. Sesekali ia mengamati sekeliling ruangan itu. Diedarkannya pandangan menuju sosok Hinata yang bergerak ke arah ujung kamar yang terdapat beberapa perabotan.

"Di lemari ini ada beberapa pakaian yang bisa kau pakai Cheryl-_san_. Aku harap ukurannya cocok untuk kau pakai. Dan di sana letak kamar mandinya. Jika ada yang kau perlukan, hubungi saja aku diruangan sebelah." lanjut gadis lavender yang senantiasa tersenyum malu itu. Cheryl mengangguk mengerti dan membalas senyuman dari teman barunya itu.

"Aku mengerti Hinata-_san_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan Hinata menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Cheryl. Cheryl pun mengalihkan pandangan yang tadinya terarah terus pada Hinata ke sekelilingnya.

Tidak buruk juga, batinnya. Kamar ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan apartemennya di Tokyo, hanya sedikit lebih tradisional dari apartemen modern yang biasa ia tinggali. Kakinya mengajaknya untuk berkeliling kamar sejenak. Matanya beralih melihat sebuah jendela kaca yang tertutup dan hendak mendekatinya.

Dengan perlahan dibukanya dua daun jendela itu. Udara dingin sedikit menguar masuk ke kamarnya mengingat ini adalah musim dingin. Cheryl mendengus geli, lebih baik jendela ini ia tutup dari pada ia menggigil karena terpaan anginnya. Setelah menutup jendela, ia menyibakkan gorden hijau yang menutupi jendela itu ke pinggirannya agar ia masih dapat memandang ke luar kamar yang ia tempati.

Setelah beberapa saat menatap kosong, Cheryl yang merasa tubuhnya lelah menghampiri tempat tidur berseprai putih yang berseberangan dengan jendela kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuh langsingnya perlahan dan mengarahkan matanya untuk menatap pemandangan kota di luar jendela tersebut. Perlahan kesadarannya terganti dengan serangan kantuk yang menghantarkannya ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

KUKURUYUUUK~~

"Enghh.." Suara kokokan ayam yang lantang dan kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan membangunkan seorang gadis yang terlelap damai di ruangan itu. Indra pendengarannya terlalu sensitif dengan suara bersahutan itu mengingat ia merupakan tipe orang yang terbiasa tidur dengan tenang. Perlahan mata _emerald_ itu terbuka–dan berkedip beberapa kali–untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya. Gadis itu mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu menatap sekelilingnya berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran. Sedikit kekecewaan tergambar di wajahnya begitu ia sadar jika hal-hal yang terjadi kemarin ternyata bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Tidak salah lagi, disinilah ia berada sekarang. Desa _shinobi_ yang masih tidak masuk akal baginya. Tak mau berlama-lama termenung, gadis merah muda itu bergerak menghampiri jendela di samping tempat tidurnya dan membuka tirainya.

Hei Cheryl, itu pemandangan yang menakjubkan bukan? Dalam dua puluh empat tahun hidupmu kau bahkan belum pernah melihat pemandangan penduduk desa yang memulai kegiatan sehari-harinya, orang berdagang, anak-anak kecil yang akan pergi sekolah bersama teman-temannya, atau orang yang hanya keluar untuk berjalan-jalan saja. Tentu saja, selama ini kau hidup terkekang di kawasan elit di New York.

Cheryl merenung. Selama ini hidupnya terlalu monoton, hanya diisi dengan belajar dan belajar. Sejak pertama masuk sekolah tugasnya hanya belajar. Di pagi hari ia harus bangun, bersiap-siap untuk kesekolah dengan diantar supir keluarganya. Lalu sepulang sekolah ia dijemput supirnya lagi untuk mengikuti kursus tambahan hingga malam. Setelah itu ia diantar –dengan mobil juga–pulang kerumah dan sesampainya dirumah ia hanya mendapati dirinya sendirian bersama para pelayan yang dipekerjakan oleh ayahnya yang terlampau sibuk sebagai ilmuwan–yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di laboratorium.

Makan malam seorang diri sudah menjadi salah satu aktivitasnya saat berada di rumah. Terkadang ia suka mengajak beberapa pelayannya untuk menemani makan. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak temanmu saja Cheryl? Terlalu sedikit teman yang ia miliki, mungkin jumlah sahabatnya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Setiap kali ia mengajak mereka untuk datang ke rumahnya untuk belajar bersama, mereka pasti menolak dengan alasan mau kencan. Selalu seperti itu. Begitu terus hingga akhirnya ia menyelesaikan kuliah spesialisnya tahun lalu.

"Kuanggap ini sebagai _refreshing_." gumam gadis merah muda itu. Diraihnya gagang pintu kamar mandi. Ia mengisi bak mandinya dengan air hangat. Kemudian ia menambahkan sedikit aroma bunga lavender yang tersedia di dekat tempat meletakkan sabun. Selanjutnya ia menghabiskan beberapa saat di dalam ruangan itu. Menenangkan diri sambil berendam dan menghirup aroma bunga lavender. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di bak mandi. Helaian merah mudanya mengikuti arah pergerakan kepalanya.

Sesekali ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam bak mandi hingga menciptakan munculnya gelembung-gelembung udara di permukaan air. Sewaktu kecil, ia sangat menyukai bermain air dengan ibunya, tidak lupa pula dengan ditemani bebek karet kuningnya.

Selang waktu satu jam, Cheryl memutuskan untuk keluar dari bak mandi dan membilas tubuhnya. Setelah meraih handuk putih yang disediakan, pemilik manik hijau yang teduh itu beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Kemudian ia mendekati lemari dan mengambil satu _stel_ pakaian yang menurutnya cukup sopan.

Berendam sudah. Mandi sudah. Ganti baju sudah. Tinggal mengurusi perut. Tak lama, gadis itu telah menyibukkan diri di dapur. Ia mengolah beberapa bahan masakan. Salah satunya memotong bawang dan cabai. Kesibukannya di dapur terganggu karena seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya–apartemennya. Cheryl bergegas ke arah sumber suara tanpa melepas _apron_ yang ia pakai dan membukakan pintu kamarnya.

"Oh kau rupanya Hinata-_san_. Silahkan masuk." sambutnya ramah. Sang tamu pun tersenyum dan dengan senang hati mengikuti ajakan sang pemilik kamar.

"Ano, sepertinya Cheryl-_san_ sedang memasak ya." seru Hinata yang begitu ia masuk langsung disambut oleh aroma sedap yang menggelitik hidung.

"Tentu, apa kau sudah sarapan Hinata? Makanlah bersamaku." ajak Cheryl seraya menarik tangan Hinata. Gadis bermanik lavender itu menganggguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari ajakan pemilik mata _emerald_ di hadapannya.

"Untuk saat ini kau duduk disini dulu ya!"

"Baiklah Cheryl-san." jawab Hinata. Cheryl kembali menyibukkan diri dengan alat-alat dapurnya. Ia terlihat sedang mencampur beberapa macam bahan, membuat adonan, kemudian menyiapkan sebuah loyang. Setelah memasukkan loyangnya di dalam oven, Cheryl bersenandung pelan. Dengan sabar ia menunggu makanannya matang. Kurang lebih lima belas menit, oven itu berbunyi menandakan masakannya telah matang.

Cheryl mengambil sarung tangan agar tangannya tak melepuh saat mengeluarkan loyang. Tidak berapa lama menunggu, seloyang skotel makaroni terhidang di hadapan dua gadis itu. Cheryl memberi Hinata sebuah piring putih yang datar. Ia lalu memotong skotel itu menjadi beberapa potongan. Keduanya memulai santap pagi mereka dengan beberapa obrolan ringan.

"Oh ya Hinata, kapan aku akan memulai pekerjaanku? Siapa yang akan menjadi pasienku?" Gadis _blasteran_ Amerika dan Jepang itu mulai melontarkan pertanyaan utamanya setelah basa-basi beberapa saat.

"Mungkin hari ini setelah kita melapor pada Hokage-_sama_. Pasienmu lumayan banyak, jadi mungkin kau akan sedikit lelah Saku–maksudku Cheryl-_san_." jelas Hinata. Alis Cheryl sedikit menaik. Namun kemudian gadis mirip Sakura itu mengangguk. Ia tidak merasa terbebani walaupun nanti mungkin pasiennya banyak. Setidaknya jiwa dokter–yang ingin menolong sesama tanpa pamrih–telah tertanam dalam dirinya.

"Oh ya? Kau itu ninja ya Hinata?"

"Hm, iya. Mungkin tempat ini agak asing bagimu Cheryl-_san_."

"Yaah lumayan. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengira jika ninja sungguhan itu benar-benar ada."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti bisa melakukan jurus ninja _dong_?" tanya Cheryl tiba-tiba. Hinata mengangguk seraya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Wuaaah, hebat!" seru Cheryl takjub. Pujian Cheryl membuat teman lavendernya itu merona malu.

"Kapan-kapan ajari aku ya Hinata!" lanjut Cheryl.

"Baiklah Cheryl-san."

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki memenuhi koridor Rumah Sakit Konoha yang sunyi. Hanya beberapa _shinobi_ yang terlihat berlalu lalang. Pagi itu gadis duplikat Haruno Sakura itu mulai menjalankan tugas yang diberikan Hokage desa ini. Dengan ditemani teman barunya Hyuuga Hinata dan pemuda yang kemarin menculiknya, Cheryl Springton mendatangi ruang rawat pasien terpentingnya.

KREEK. Pemuda _onyx_ itu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan dua wanita di sampingnya untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih tuan... Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Cheryl seraya menyipitkan mata ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya yang sedari tadi tidak membuka suara.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." jawaban yang singkat, padat, dingin dan tanpa basa-basi. Cheryl hanya mendengus melihatnya. Setelah itu dengan sigap ia mendekati salah satu tempat tidur rawat yang ditempati seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan dengan ciri khas tiga goresan di masing-masing wajahnya. Cheryl membuka tas tangannya dan mengambil stetoskopnya untuk memeriksa detak jantung pemuda itu. Ia sedikit menyingkapkan baju rawat pemuda itu dan meletakkan kepala stetoskop di dadanya.

"Aneh. Detak jantungnya tidak terlalu lemah." gumam Cheryl seraya menjauhkan stetoskopnya dari dada pasien pertamanya.

"Ada apa Cheryl?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit khawatir melihat raut wajah dokter cantik itu.

"Aku hanya heran. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa sadarkan diri. Detak jantungnya normal, tapi yang membuatku curiga itu alasan dia tidak sadarkan diri hingga saat ini." mendengar penjelasan Cheryl barusan Hinata semakin dibuat cemas. Melihat perubahan mimik wajah Hinata, Cheryl tersadar.

"Namun kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menekan terjadinya kemungkinan buruk terjadi pada pemuda ini. Setelah dari sini aku akan segera melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut mengenai alasan pemuda ini belum siuman hingga saat ini." jelas Cheryl panjang. Raut khawatir tidak dapat hilang dari wajah cantik Hinata. Ia berharap sekali pujaan hatinya itu dapat kembali sehat dan ceria seperti biasanya.

"Oh ya siapa nama pemuda ini?" Cheryl tampak sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah papan –seperti papan ujian–yang menjepit sekumpulan kertas.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto." Cheryl mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Hinata sesaat. Uzumaki Naruto? Itu bukannya tokoh komik Naruto yang dijual di Jepang ya? Batin Cheryl. Berbagai pemikiran aneh mulai hinggap di benaknya namun langsung saja ia tepis mengingat ini adalah saatnya bertugas.

"Hn, jika sudah periksa gadis ini juga." perintah Sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya dengan penuh arti. Cheryl mendekati tempat tidur rawat yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Betapa terkejutnya Cheryl ketika ia melihat sosok yang tak sadarkan diri dihadapannya itu benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya. "Dia..." Cheryl menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Hn. Dia Haruno Sakura."

"Jadi, dia Sakura yang kalian maksud?" tanya Cheryl, sekarang ia sudah sedikit bisa menghilangkan kekagetannya. Pemuda bermodel rambut seperti bokong ayam itu mengangguk pelan. Ternyata di dunia ini ada yang seperti ini, batin Cheryl.

Tanpa basa basi, Cheryl melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaan ia lakukan pada duplikat tubuhnya itu. Dengan sedikit kecanggungan ia membuka baju Sakura dan memeriksanya. Cheryl menemukan sebuah luka yang besar di perut Sakura yang semakin membusuk dan sekelilingnya mulai membiru seperti terkena racun mematikan. Terlihat cukup mengenaskan jika mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Sakura adalah _shinobi_ medis.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa luka seperti ini dibiarkan?" geram Cheryl. Hinata menunduk.

"Sakura-_chan_ adalah _shinobi_ medis terhebat didesa ini setelah nona Tsunade. S-saat perang kemarin ia terlalu memaksakan dirinya hingga tanda segel byakugou di dahinya menghilang sebelum ia diserang oleh Madara, musuh kami. Terlebih kami memiliki keterbatasan _shinobi_ medis yang kompeten sekarang." jelas Hinata. Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia tidak kuat dengan suasana seperti itu. Bisa-bisa ia kehilangan harga diri sebagai Uchiha jika ia menangis disana.

"Aku kurang mengerti sistem _shinobi _atau apalah itu. Tapi kita harus segera melakukan operasi untuk menyelamatkan gadis ini." ucap Cheryl. Tangan mulusnya meraih puncak kepala gadis yang memiliki warna surai yang sama dengannya. Ada sebuah perasaan tak tega, takut, dan sakit di hati Cheryl. Mungkin karena saat melihat Sakura yang terbaring lemah seperti itu membuatnya membayangkan jika dirinyalah yang berada di posisi Sakura sekarang.

.

.

.

Cheryl terpana melihat alat-alat pengobatan di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dalam bayangannya rumah sakit di desa ini hanya memiliki perangkat operasi yang terbatas. Deretan tabung oksigen, berbagai macam pisau operasi, mikroskop, dan bermacam-macam obat kimia maupun herbal ada di rumah sakit ini. Apa benar ini masa lalu? Apa sebenarnya tempat ini? Aneh sekali.

Tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu, Cheryl melanjutkan penelitiannya terhadap sampel luka di perut Sakura. Ini sudah hari ketiga pekerjaannya namun ia belum menemukan cara pengobatan untuk Sakura. Di atas mejanya tersusun berbagai macam botol berisi hasil tumbukkan dan ekstrak tanaman herbal yang ia minta dari petugas penjaga rumah kaca Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Setelah beberapa saat mengamati sampel luka Sakura, Cheryl tersentak kaget. Yang bersarang di tubuh pasien pentingnya itu bukan sembarang penyakit. Penelitiannya barusan menunjukkan di sampel itu terdapat sejumlah racun yang membawa virus yang lebih mematikan dibandingkan dengan HIV. Mata hijaunya membulat. Ia semakin sigap menganalisis virus mematikan itu.

Setelah dua jam berlalu, terciptalah kesimpulan bahwa penyakit tersebut berkembang dengan lambat. Sungguh suatu keberuntungan untuk mereka. Dengan begitu ia memiliki setidaknya sedikit waktu untuk menemukan penawar dari racun mematikan di tubuh Sakura.

Hari semakin sore ketika Cheryl keluar dari ruang penelitiannya. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berbicara serius dengan seorang pemuda bergaya rambut seperti nanas. Sejenak ia memutuskan untuk mengamati penculiknya itu. Ia baru menyadari jika Sasuke itu memiliki wajah yang tampan. Sikap dinginnya itu malah mendukung kesan _ikemen_ pada pemuda yang baru beberapa waktu lalu ia kenal.

Cheryl menghela nafas pelan. Dari pada membuang waktu, Cheryl memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya di gedung Hokage. Tubuh mungilnya perlu diistirahatkan.

Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju gedung Hokage, Cheryl memperhatikan kegiatan penduduk desa di sekitarnya. Ada pula _shinobi_ yang berlalu-lalang. Andai saja kehidupannya seperti ini, tidak tertekan oleh keinginan ayahnya. Menjadi dokter adalah hal yang diinginkan Cheryl–dan juga diinginkan ayahnya–namun peraturan ayahnya yang ketat dalam mendidiknya seakan membuatnya kehilangan kebebasan.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, tak sengaja Cheryl melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju ke arah sungai yang sepi. Seperti sedang dirasuki setan Cheryl pun mengikuti langkah Uchiha muda itu. Dari kejauhan Cheryl memandangi pemuda itu hingga matanya membulat ketika melihat sesuatu yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

"JANGAAAANN!"

.

.

To be Continue

A/N: Uwaaahh. Akhirnya chapter kedua fic ini kelar juga. Apa yang dilakuin oleh Sasuke? Adakah yang bisa nebak?

Setelah ini mungkin Hibarin bakal agak sibuk karena lagi banyak tugas, hiks :( tapi Hibarin janji buat kasih update cepet buat chapter berikutnya.

Gimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Apa udah memuaskan? Maaf ya kalo feel di chapter ini ga kerasa dan berakhir gaje (lagi).

Oh ya Hibarin mau kasih sedikit info buat kalian yang penasaran sama OC di fic ini. Nama OCnya itu Cheryl Springton, kenapa namanya gitu? Cheryl itu artinya buah ceri atau yang biasa kita kenal sebagai buah khasnya Sakura. Dan kenapa _surname_nya Springton? Hehe, itu nama buatan Hibarin yang berdasar dari kata Spring atau Haru dalam bahasa Jepang. Jadi bisa dikatakan Cheryl Springton itu adalah nama lain Haruno Sakura buatan Hibarin.

Buat yang bingung sama apa yang terjadi sama ninja-ninja medis, Hibarin ga bisa jawab sekarang karena semuanya nanti akan dijelasin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Sekali lagi Hibarin ucapin terima kasih buat kalian udah mau sempetin buat baca fic ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan sarannya ya. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti buat Hibarin "^^"

Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter~ :D

-Hibarin


	3. Start a Movement

Chapter 3

_Dari kejauhan Cheryl memandangi pemuda itu hingga matanya membulat ketika melihat sesuatu yang dilakukan pemuda itu._

_"JANGAAAANN!"_

_._

**Medical Ninja**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning**

Divergence fic, Semi-Canon, AU, OC(Mary Sue), OOC and typo(s)maybe, beberapa kata yang ga sesuai EYD, Future-Fic, alur bolak-balik karena ada flashback.

Terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri baca chapter pertama dan kedua dari fic ini. Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan. "^^"

DLDR, Mind to RnR?

#####

Medan pertempuran perang dunia _shinobi_ ke empat benar-benar berantakan. Ratusan _shinobi_ yang tersisa masih belum sanggup mengalahkan seorang musuh yang _immortal _di arah yang berlawanan.

Terlihat Uchiha Madara menyempurnakan transformasi _Susanoo_ miliknya dan bergerak menuju aliansi _shinobi _di hadapannya. Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit kewalahan menghadapi Sang Legenda Uchiha yang dulu hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh Hokage pertama. Lagipula Madara yang saat ini mereka hadapi itu bukanlah Madara yang dulu. Di hadapan mereka berdirilah monster yang telah menyatukan kekuatan Uchihanya dengan sel milik Senju Hashirama.

Tubuh yang dibangkitkan dengan _Rinne Tensei_ oleh Obito itu terlihat menjijikkan. Tega sekali dia menanamkan sel mantan sahabat terdekatnya untuk mencapai keabadian.

"Jika kekuatan Uchiha dan Senju digabungkan, maka akan terciptalah kebahagiaan sejati. Itu yang tertulis di tablet Uchiha di kuil Nakano." begitu yang diucapkan Madara saat itu. Dan dengan bangganya dia memamerkan tubuh atasnya yang terdapat wajah Hashirama.

Sasuke yang telah mengumpulkan cukup _chakra_ berusaha mengaktifkan _Susanoo_nya kembali. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang telah siap dengan mode _bijuu_nya di samping Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha melapiskan _Susanoo_nya kepada mode _bijuu_ yang sedang diaktifkan oleh Naruto

"Bagaimana jika kita seret dan kita bawa dia menjauhi pasukan aliansi teme?" teriak Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengarahkan _Susanoo_nya berlawanan arah dengan sahabatnya. Begitu melihat Naruto berencana membuat _ Rasenshuriken_, Sasuke langsung mengarahkan panah _Susanoo_nya pada Madara. Kedua sahabat itu hendak menyerang tubuh asli Madara melalui dua sisi.

_"Fuuton, Choo Oodama Rasenshuriken!"_

_"Enton,Susanoo Kagutsuchi."_

Deburan cahaya _Rasenshuriken_ menyapu medan pertempuran. Kedua serangan tersebut sedikit mengenai leluhur Uchiha itu sebelum dapat ia tangkis dan dibalikkannya ke arah rombongan _shinobi_ medis. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu memutuskan untuk meredam serangan dengan menghancurkan batuan disekitar mereka untuk memperlambat datangnya serangan dari Madara.

"SHANAAROOO!" teriak Sakura saat dirinya menghantamkan tinju maut pada tanah yang malang dan kemudian membuat batuan disekitarnya retak dan terangkat ke atas untuk menghalang _Shakuton, Kourin Shippu Shikkoku no ya Zeroshiki_ dari serangan kedua sahabatnya yang sengaja dibalikkan oleh Madara.

DUAARR!

Batuan penghalang yang dibuat Sakura hancur berkeping-keping dan terhempas mengenai para _shinobi_ medis yang tidak siap akan serangan karena sedang mengobati korban luka-luka. Gadis bermata hijau yang berdiri di baris depan _shinobi_ medis menggertakkan giginya geram. Kedua tangannya membuat segel tangan.

"Di saat Tsunade-_sama_ terluka, akulah yang bertanggung jawab disini. Aku tidak akan menyerah!" geramnya. Jurus _Byakugou_ miliknya merilis kekuatan yang telah tiga tahun disimpannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Tsunade pada saat _Gokage_ bertempur melawan _Edo Tensei Madara_, jurus Regenerasi Mitosis.

"Kukuku, menyenangkan. Tiga anak kecil yang akan menjadi mangsaku. Hahahahaha." teriak Madara seperti orang gila setelah melihat Sakura yang melakukan jurus seperti Tsunade.

"Aturan nomor satu, _shinobi_ medis tidak boleh menyerah saat mengobati rekannya selama mereka masih bisa bernafas." Sebentuk sesuatu seperti segel perlahan keluar dari segel _Byakugou_ di jidat Sakura. Madara hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Seringaian muncul di wajah menyeramkannya.

"Aturan nomor dua, _shinobi_ medis tidak boleh terlibat dalam pertempuran." Dari kejauhan Naruto menatap sahabat merah mudanya itu dengan cemas.

"Aturan nomor tiga, _shinobi_ medis adalah orang yang gugur terakhir kali dalam tim." Sakura terdiam sejenak hingga menyempurnakan jurus Regenerasi Mitosisnya. Dan dengan hawa seperti ingin membunuh ia menatap Uchiha Madara. Sakura menutup matanya sejenak. Ingatan tentang perbincangannya dengan Tsunade saat wanita itu masih menjadi gurunya dulu kembali terngiang.

**Flashback**

"_Shinobi_ medis tidak boleh mati. Jadi mereka tidak boleh maju lebih dulu dari yang lain." ucap Sakura setelah menerima pelatihan dari gurunya, _Godaime Hokage_ Tsunade.

"Itu benar tapi itu bukan berarti kau tak harus belajar untuk bertarung karena... Kau adalah muridku."

"Jadi kau akan mewarisi kekuatan dari _Sannin_ dan... Haruno Sakura kau juga seorang murid dari _Godaime Hokage_."

"Tentu, Tsunade _shishou_."

**End of Flashback**

"Dan, setelah itu. Aturan nomor empat! Hanya shinobi medis yang menguasai jurus _Byakugou_, Jurus Regenerasi Mitosis, yang diperbolehkan melanggar ketiga aturan tersebut." Tanda sempurnanya jurus _Byakugou_ di jidat Sakura memantulkan cahaya matahari pagi yang agak tertutupi oleh awan. Madara tertawa jahat. Saat ini ia sangat bersemangat karena ditantang oleh tiga orang bocah yang mungkin cukup mampu meladeninya, pikir Madara.

"Ah. Seperti _de javu_ saja. Aku sudah bosan mendengarkan kalimat seperti itu dari bocah-bocah Konoha yang akan mendekati ajal." desis Madara dengan nada meremehkan.

"Jangan lupakan, aku adalah murid dari salah seorang _Sannin_ Konoha. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu percaya diri."

"Fufufufu, ternyata kau memang murid dari cucu Hashirama ya. Apa kau ingin kubuat mengalami kematian seperti gurumu? Kau lihat gurumu itu kan? Dia mati. Hahahahaha."

"Silahkan saja!" Sakura memulai pergerakannya mendekati Madara yang tiba-tiba melapisi dirinya dengan jubah _Juubi_. Seringaian jahat tak hilang dari wajahnya. Sebagai _jinchuuriki Juubi_, Madara sengaja melapisi tubuhnya dengan _chakra Juubi_ untuk melukai setiap orang yang menyentuhnya. Sakura menghantamkan tinjunya pada tubuh depan Madara, persis seperti serangan Tsunade.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mengalirkan _chakra_ biru pada tinjunya. Madara menduga siapapun tak akan bisa menembus chakra bijuu sekaliber Juubi itu. Namun perkiraannya meleset karena ia hanya mengira kekuatan bocah seperti Sakura tidak akan melebihi Tsunade yang dengan mudah ia tumbangkan. Perlahan tapi pasti tinjuan Sakura menembus lapisan _chakra_ tersebut dan mengenai tepat ke arah dada kiri Madara.

"Urgh!" Madara terpental karena tinju beracun dari _chakra_ biru Sakura. Tetesan darah segar mengalir menuruni tubuh Madara dari luka di dada kirinya. Rahang lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu mengeras. Tatapan nyalang diarahkannya kepada Sakura yang sedang menggenggam tangannya yang terkena sedikit luka bakar.

"Kau terlalu menganggapku anak kecil sehingga kau meremehkanku. Guruku bukan hanya nona Tsunade, tapi juga Shizune-_senpai_. Perlu kau ketahui, pukulanku barusan itu mengandung racun mematikan yang dibuat oleh Shizune-_senpai_ si ahli racun. Dan _chakra_ biru itu biasa digunakan _shinobi_ medis... untuk membunuh lawannya." Jelas Sakura.

Penyembuhan Madara semakin melambat. Mungkin itu dikarenakan oleh jurus Sakura barusan. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto yang telah memasuki mode _Sennin_ tiba-tiba muncul di atas Madara dengan membawa _Rasenshuriken_ raksasa.

"Rasakan ini kakek tua bangkotan! _Senpou, Cho Oodama Rasenshuriken_!" Serangan Rasenshuriken Naruto megenai tubuh Madara dengan telak sehingga membuat jasad itu tiba-tiba bersinar. Debu dan pasir di sekitar mereka pun ikut berpencar tanpa arah. Semua _shinobi_ menjauh dan menutup mata mereka akibat badai debu dan kesilauan cahaya _Rasenshuriken_ itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. BOCAH SIALAN KAU SAMPAI MENDESAKKU UNTUK KELUAR!" Semua mata terbelalak kaget melihat makhluk yang luar biasa besar di hadapan mereka. Geraman dan raungan makhluk itu saja dapat membuat tanah bergetar. Teriakannya pun dapat menerbangkan dan melemparkan shinobi dengan jarak yang jauh. Untung saja sisa _chakra_ mode _bijuu_ Naruto pada _shinobi-shinobi_ itu masih dapat diaktifkan walaupun _chakra Yin_ Kurama yang selama ini bersemayam di tubuh Naruto telah diekstrak oleh Madara. Namun _Yondaime_ Hokage ternyata telah berniat memberikan _chakra Yang_ Kurama yang tersegel dalam dirinya pada Naruto.

"Akhh!" Naruto merasakan pusing yang hebat di kepalanya. Perlahan mode _bijuu_ yang ia aktifkan memudar. Terasa sekali sebuah amukan dahsyat dalam dirinya memberontak keluar hingga ia sendiri tak sanggup berdiri. Sementara itu transformasi Juubi yang hampir mencapai sempurna–sudah mengeluarkan sembilan ekor–membuat dua buah _bijuu dama_ yang siap untuk diluncurkan.

_Bijuu dama_ pertama diarahkan Madara tepat menuju Naruto yang sedang limbung. Secepat kilat Sasuke bergerak untuk melindungi sahabat pirangnya itu. Demi apapun, Naruto lebih berharga dibandingkan semua shinobi yang ada di medan pertarungan ini, batin Sasuke.

"DUAR!" Dua buah bijuu dama yang sangat dahsyat menghancurkan sasarannya masing-masing. Pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tadinya berniat untuk melindungi sahabatnya itu terpental jauh dalam keadaan yang terluka sangat parah.

"TEME!" Naruto menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang kehabisan tenaga itu. Gejolak amarah dalam jiwanya memberontak ingin keluar. Mati-matian Naruto berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosi dan mengobati Sasuke dengan _chakra bijuu_ yang ia miliki. Sedikit chakra yang ia salurkan perlahan menyembuhkan Sasuke dengan cepat. Ah! Naruto melupakan sesuatu. Bagaimana dengan bijuu dama yang satu lagi?

Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh penjuru medan pertempuran itu. Sepasang manik safir itu membulat marah begitu melihat sekumpulan _shinobi_ medis yang terkapar mengenaskan, terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri. Sakura yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. Begitu pula Shizune-_senpai_, Ino, Karin dan semua _shinobi_ medis dari aliansi _shinobi_ yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Seharusnya memang aku yang melawanmu kakek tua. Kau yang sudah mati tidak berhak merusak kehidupan yang dimiliki orang lain!" seru Naruto nanar. Perlahan ia menampakkan perubahan mode _bijuu_ yang tidak biasa. Bukan wujud rubahnya Kurama yang biasa ia gunakan, melainkan sosok makhluk putih bermata satu yang sama besar dengan milik Madara.

Ya. Naruto adalah _Jinchuuriki_ dari separuh bagian lagi _chakra_ Juubi. Berkat _chakra_ yang diberikan oleh ke tujuh _bijuu Edo Tensei_ serta _chakra Shuukaku_ yang diberikan oleh Gaara dan juga _chakra Hattsan_ yang sempat Killer Bee beri pada Naruto sebelum ajalnya. Namun walaupun Naruto dan Madara adalah _Jinchuuriki Juubi_, kekuatan mereka tidak akan mencapai puncaknya apabila mereka berdua tidak bergabung.

"Uchiha Madara. Jika kau menginginkanku, harusnya kau menyerangku bukan malah menyia-nyiakan kekuatan dengan membuang-buang _chakra_ untuk dua _bijuu dama_. Sebagai _Jinchuuriki_ kau memang masih amatir ya." sindir Naruto tajam. Ia mulai melancarkan serangan pada Madara dengan bentuk Juubi yang belum sempurnya–berekor lima.

"Kau masih terlalu naif untuk mengerti Uzumaki Naruto, mengingatkanku pada Hashirama." Madara menyeringai licik sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau tindakkanku jelas-jelas memang mengincar _shinobi_ medis itu. Tanpa mereka kalian akan lebih mudah dimusnahkan. Dan satu yang perlu kau tau... Aku hanya mengembalikan racun yang mereka berikan padaku. Seperti karma bukan?" Tawa Madara dalam wujud Juubi menggetarkan tanah medsn pertempuran itu.

"Hn. Saat ini–jika kau pintar–kau harus menjadi satu denganku!" Ancam Madara seraya mengamukkan tubuh Juubi dengan membabi buta. Dengan cekatan, Naruto menahan pergerakan Madara. Saat ini yang dapat mengalahkan Madara hanyalah Naruto seorang. Dan yang dapat memperkuat kekuatan Juubi hanya _chakra_ Juubi itu sendiri. Terlihat baik Juubi Madara atau Juubi Naruto sama-sama membentuk sebuah _bijuu dama_ untuk dilontarkan satu sama lain.

Saat ini perebutan yang sesungguhnya telah dimulai. Kemenangan aliansi shinobi, Naruto menjadi _jinchuuriki_ Juubi yang sesungguhnya dan kematian Madara. Ataukah Madara yang berhasil mendapatkan sebagian _chakra_ Juubi lain dari Naruto dan pertanda berakhirnya dunia _shinobi_.

"NARUTOOO!"

.

.

Sesaat Sakuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat mengucur deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia semerta-merta menatap sekelilingnya.

"Ck. Mimpi itu lagi." Dengusnya seraya mengarahkan kepalanya kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di samping lemari pakaiannya. Sudah jam sepuluh pagi. Selama itukah dia terlelap?

Teringat kembali peristiwa semalam ketika ia dibuat repot oleh gadis–yang katanya sih, malaikat–berambut menyerupai Sakura itu. Saat itu gadis itu berteriak tidak karuan ketika melihatnya hendak berlatih di danau tempat ayah Sasuke melatihnya jurus api dulu.

**Flashback**

Pemuda bersurai raven itu memusatkan konsentrasinya seperti saat ia berlatih dengan tim tujuh di Negara Nami dulu sekali. Ia ingin sedikit bernostalgia. Uchiha bungsu itu pun mulai menapaki langkahnya menuju danau yang tenang di hadapannya. Hampir saja ia menapakkan kakinya di permukaan air danau itu jika saja tidak ada suara _cempreng_ yang menginterupsinya.

"JANGAAAANN!" Teriak gadis itu seraya berlari kearah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Apa yang–hei!" Karena tidak dapat mengendalikan gerakannya gadis itu malah menabrak Sasuke dan hampir menjatuhkan pemuda itu ke danau jika saja ia bukan seorang ninja yang dapat berdiri di atas air. Namun kenyataan yang berbeda dialami oleh gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu.

"Akh! Tolooong–hmmp!" Pintanya pada Sasuke yang masih melihatnya dalam posisi berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam.

"Hei Uchiha bantu aku–blub." Gadis itu masih berusaha untuk mencapai daratan yang dirasanya semakin menjauh.

Sasuke mendecih. Dengan mudah ia mengangkat gadis itu dan mendaratkannya ke dermaga kayu kecil yang tadi ia tapaki. Gadis itu terlihat sangat berantakan dan begitu kacau. Riasan _eyeliner_nya pun terlihat luntur. Sontak saja tawa Uchiha muda itu pecah seketika. Tidak terima ditertawakan oleh lelaki di hadapannya, Cheryl langsung saja menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hn, sakit bodoh!" bentak Sasuke.

"Salahmu sendiri! Dasar pemuda sombong!"

"Masih baik aku mau menolongmu, jika tidak kau akan mati tenggelam."

"Kau itu tidak tau terima kasih sekali ya. Padahal kepala desamu sendiri yang bilang untuk memperlakukanku dengan baik. Jika aku mau, aku tidak akan menyembuhkan semua teman-temanmu. Sekalipun gadis yang mirip denganku itu!" Perkataan tegas dari Cheryl barusan membuat Sasuke membeku. Ia lupa jika hanya gadis ini yang bisa menyembuhkan semua teman-temannya.

"Baiklah." Hening. Lidah Sasuke terasa kelu saat akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Ma-maafkan aku. Jangan hentikan pengobatan itu." Entah kenapa Sasuke yang kejam itu menjadi terlihat lemah menyangkut sahabat-sahabat berharganya itu.

"Itu sih tergantung padamu. Jika kau menyiksaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh mereka." Gertak Cheryl, tentu saja ia hanya bercanda. Mana tega ia membunuh orang lain. Berkebalikan dengan Sasuke, auranya menjadi gelap.

"Berani kau lakukan itu, akan kuputuskan cara kematianmu." Ancam Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi. Cheryl yang tadinya ingin menjahili pemuda itu malah menjadi bergidik ngeri. Tentu saja ia belum mau mati, ia belum sempat hidup bahagia dengan ibunya, ia juga belum menikah apalagi punya anak. Cheryl tak mau hidupnya berakhir di tempat antah berantah ini. Dengan susah payah ia menelan air ludahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolong mereka. Tapi aku menambah syarat!" Pinta gadis itu.

"Hn. Apa?"

"Berhenti memerintahku dan jika aku menyuruhmu sesuatu kau harus melakukannya." jawab Cheryl tegas. Sasuke terdiam sejenak memikirkan keputusannya, jika ia menolak dapat dipastikan orang ini juga menolak menolong Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ekhm!" Cheryl memberi tanda jika Sasuke telah terlalu lama berpikir. Tubuhnya sudah mulai kedinginan. Apalagi ditambah pakaiannya yang basah kuyup hingga ke dalam. Sasuke mendesah berat.

"Baiklah."

.

.

**End of Flashback**

Berkat satu kata itu, penderitaannya pun dimulai. Sepanjang malam gadis itu menyuruhnya mengumpulkan banyak tanaman herbal hingga mendetil. Mulai dari bentuknya, warnanya, panjangnya, hingga posisi tumbuhnya. Untuk mengumpulkan dua puluh satu macam tanaman saja ia sampai menghabiskan waktu sampai pukul tiga malam.

Tubuhnya masih terasa malas untuk beraktifitas karena teringat ia harus menemani gadis itu meneliti lagi. Ia yakin, pasti nanti ada saja yang ia perintahkan padanya. Mana mau Sasuke yang notabenenya adalah garis keturunan langsung Uchiha melakukan perintah yang diberikan oleh gadis yang bahkan tidak dapat berdiri di atas air itu.

Dari pada terlalu banyak membuang-buang waktu, lebih baik dia mandi dan bersiap menuju gedung Hokage, pikir Sasuke. Dengan langkah gontai dan malas-malasan Sasuke mengarahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandinya. Tangan kekarnya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya dengan lambat, seperti bukan Sasuke saja! Lalu setelah itu ia menyiapkan air panas beberapa saat dan mulai berendam.

Berendam merupakan salah satu kegiatan yang akhir-akhir ini disukai oleh Sasuke. Tentu karena ia bisa merenungi saat-saat berharga yang terlewat dengan rileks saat berendam. Tapi untuk hari ini ia sedang tidak sempat untuk berlama-lama melakukan aktifitas itu karena ia sudah terlalu kesiangan.

Tak begitu lama menyibukkan diri di kamar mandi, dua puluh menit setelahnya pun Sasuke sudah siap di depan rumahnya. Setelah menyimpan kunci rumah di sakunya, Sasuke bergegas menuju kantor gurunya yang saat ini sedang menjadi Hokage. Ia melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain.

Di tengah perjalanan tidak sengaja ia melihat sesosok yang dikenalnya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan penduduk desa. Tanpa ia sadari tatapannya melembut. Namun itu hanya beberapa saat saja sebelum ia menyadari kesalahannya. Sambil menyelam minum air, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang tersebut dan mengajaknya ke tempat Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Oi!" tegur Sasuke datar. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi teringat dengan Sakura.

"Bisa tidak kau menyapa dengan lebih ramah lagi?"

"Hn."

"Dasar Uchiha bodoh!"

"Aku mendengarnya jidat lebar!"

"APA?! Beraninya kau pantat ayam!"

"Aku tak ingin berdebat denganmu. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke. Kali ini nada suara pemuda itu sedikit melembut.

"Untuk apa kau tau?" Balas Cheryl tajam seraya membalikkan lagi badannya membelakangi Sasuke. Ada sedikit kepuasan dalam dirinya karena telah membalas sikap ketus Uchiha muda itu.

"Hn. Jika kau tak ada kepentingan disini, lebih baik kau ikut denganku ke gedung Hokage. Kemudian kita bisa pergi ke Rumah Sakit Konoha untuk menyembuhkan teman-temanku." jelas Sasuke dengan sangat jelas! Author sendiri sampe _speechless_, hehehe.

"Telat kau! Aku sedang sibuk!"

"Sibuk apanya? Kau dari tadi hanya ngobrol tidak jelas dengan ibu-ibu pasar."

"Kau memang orang yang berpikiran sempit ya! Aku disini sedang mencari tau fungsi beberapa tanaman herbal yang kau temukan dari ibu penjual tanaman obat." Ujar Cheryl. Ia memilah beberapa helai tanaman obat yang berbentuk aneh.

"Dan jangan pernah salahkan aku. Ini gara-gara kau semalam mencarikan tanaman herbal yang **salah**." Lanjut gadis itu dengan menekankan pada akhir kalimatnya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mendelik kesal.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Coba kau katakan, memangnya ada orang yang tidak mengantuk jika disuruh mencari tanaman hingga dini hari." Gadis merah muda itu hanya diam, tidak terlalu gentar dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang dikeluarkan Sasuke. Haha, Cheryl sudah terlalu kebal dengan tatapan itu. Dia tidak akan takut dengan mudah lagi.

"Diam, sekarang lebih baik kau ikut aku ke rumah sakit. Ada yang perlu kutanyakan padamu."

"Hn."

Tak lama setelah Cheryl membeli beberapa tanaman herbal yang dibutuhkannya, ia dan Sasuke mulai bergerak menuju ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya dihiasi dengan obrolan garing yang sangat membosankan, itu menurut Cheryl sih.

"Hei Uchiha! Untukmu, apa keberadaan Naruto dan Sakura itu?" tanya Cheryl tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu pada pemuda menyebalkan itu. Sasuke sendiri juga agak kaget akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Entahlah." jawab Sasuke pelan, nadanya berbeda dengan caranya biasa bicara. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit seraya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Mereka... Dua orang itu adalah orang-orang yang tidak akan pernah membuangku. Sekalipun aku telah membuang mereka."

"Teman. Mereka itu harta berharga yang dulu pernah aku sia-siakan." Cheryl terdiam, ia penasaran ingin mendengar cerita pemuda yang misterius ini. Sejenak, keheningan menyelimuti aura di sekitar mereka sebelum terpecahkan oleh Sasuke yang menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Yaah. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah tempatku kembali." Sasuke mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan tersenyum tulus hingga membuat gadis merah muda disampingnya itu tercekat. Sejujurnya ini baru pertama kalinya Cheryl melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Semburat merah di wajah Cheryl pun menjalar tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya seperti bukan Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu. Cheryl menggeleng. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang dengan mudah terpesona oleh pemuda sialan macam Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa? Terpesona, huh?" goda Sasuke sambil menampakkan sebuah senyuman miring yang err–seksi.

"Sembarangan!" bentak Cheryl. Gawat ia salah tingkah. Sebisa mungkin ia melangkahkan kaki lebih cepat agar Sasuke tertinggal dan tidak melihat perubahan wajahnya. Bisa kacau jika Sasuke sampai ke_geer_an, batin Cheryl.

"Kalau kau salah tingkah bilang saja oi!"

WHAT? Bagaimana bisa Sasuke membaca pikirannya? Dasar ninja sialan! Lebih baik gadis itu mempercepat langkah daripada menjadi korban kejahilan Uchiha bungsu itu.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya pemilik sepasang _onyx_ itu karena jengah dengan keheningan yang (lagi-lagi) melanda mereka. Cheryl menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau tau racun apa ini? Maksudku, pernahkah kau melihat racun seperti ini di dunia ninja?" Cheryl balas bertanya dengan nada seperti polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi penjahat. Sesaat kemudian kepala berambut _raven_ itu tertunduk sedikit, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba, air muka Sasuke berubah serius.

"Madara pernah berkata sedang mengembalikan racun yang diterimanya dari mereka." jawab Sasuke. Ia merasa ada sedikit keganjilan disini. Cheryl melebarkan maniknya, sepertinya gadis itu menemukan sesuatu.

"Aku pikir racun ini adalah racun yang dibuat oleh Sakura sendiri."

"A-apa maksudmu?!"

"Jika aku mendengar dari kalian tentang kehebatan Sakura sebagai ninja medis, kupikir bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin dirinya bisa membuat racun yang semematikan ini." jelas Cheryl. Saat ini bukan waktu bermain-main. Persetanlah dia membenci kenyataan jika dia diculik kemari, tapi hatinya sendiri tidak sinkron dengan otaknya. Hati nurani Cheryl mengecam keras otaknya yang ingin pulang.

"Bawa aku ke ruang kerja, tempat penelitian atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sakura. Mungkin kita dapat menemukan kunci membuat penawarnya." lanjut Cheryl, Sasuke mengangguk paham. Segera saja mereka bergerak menuju ruangan pribadi Sakura di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Langkah Sasuke semakin lama semakin memburu dan tergesa-gesa.

Lantai tiga.

Lantai dua.

Lantai satu.

Dua makhluk berbeda _gender_ itu benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sedang dikejar kematian. Langkah-langkah besar dari keki jenjang keduanya terdengar berisik bagi orang di sekitar mereka. Maklum saja, orang yang terburu-buru itu tak pernah memikirkan suara langkah kakinya.

Sebuah daun pintu di ujung lantai satu itu mulai terlihat. Begitu sampai, tanpa basa-basi Sasuke membuka gagangnya. Seperti biasa pintu itu tidak terkunci. Dua orang berambut mencolok itu langsung saja berbagi tugas mencari catatan Sakura yang mungkin ada yang menuliskan tentang obat penawar racun tersebut.

.

.

Sudah enam jam terlewat hanya untuk mencari catatan yang mereka sendiri tidak yakin keberadaannya ada atau tidak ada. Tidak terasa tiga buah rak buku-buku Sakura sudah tak terlihat seperti rak buku lagi _saking_ kacau penampilannya.

Pekerjaan seperti ini membosankan sekali! Coba kalian bayangkan jika kalian harus membaca ratusan buku, kemudian memindainya dari halaman per halaman lalu baris per baris. Yah, walaupun bagi Sasuke itu masih bisa diatasi menggunakan _sharingan_nya yang sudah _full version_ sejak mendapatkan donor mata dari kakaknya yang telah wafat.

Lain halnya dengan Cheryl. Seperti yang kita tau, manusia biasa tentu tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal luar biasa yang dilakukan oleh _shinobi_ yang memiliki _chakra_. Kekuatan mereka bagaikan bumi dan langit, wajar kan? Sejak menyelesaikan tiga buku terakhir tadi matanya telah panas dan berair. Hari ini gadis merah muda itu benar-benar memforsir kerja matanya.

"Aku harap nanti mataku tidak menderita _minus_." desah Cheryl sangat pelan, hampir tidak terdengar selain dirinya.

Cheryl mendoktrin otaknya agar kuat dan tidak merengek. Banyak nyawa yang bergantung padamu. Jangan banyak mengeluh, dulu aku setiap hari melakukan hal berat seperti ini, jangan bersikap manja di tempat seperti ini, batin Cheryl. Melakukan pekerjaan memindai isi catatan seperti ini pernah ia lakukan semasa masih melakukan penelitian dulu.

Melakukan hal-hal membosankan seperti ini... Mengingatkannya pada ayahnya. Mengingatkan pada saat ia mempelajari berbagai buku, tulisan dan ilmu dari ayahnya.

Sejenak Cheryl menutup matanya, kemudian menghembuskan nafas. "Hell Yeah!" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri. Sasuke hanya menggeleng melihat perilaku aneh dari gadis yang sedang bersamanya itu.

Akan tetapi sekuat apa pun Cheryl berusaha, dia tetaplah manusia yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Lihat saja, saat ini gadis itu merasakan badannya meriang, mulai limbung dan konsentrasinya pecah. Hm, mungkin dia masuk angin mengingat gadis merah muda itu tidak mengisi tangki bahan bakarnya dengan makanan sejak siang tadi. Waktu sarapan pagi tadi saja dia hanya mengonsumsi sereal instan yang tidak mengandung banyak gizi.

Perlahan gerakan Cheryl pun semakin tidak seimbang sekalipun gadis itu berusaha menjaga stabilitasnya. Tangan rapuh miliknya berusaha meraih meja kerja Sakura yang–untungnya–berada di dekat Cheryl.

"AKH!" Cheryl setengah menjerit ketika mendapati tangannya melesat dari meja kerja itu dan malah membuatnya terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Beberapa benda yang ada di dekat bagian _terpeleset_nya tangan Cheryl pun ikut terjatuh dan menimbulkan beberapa suara.

KLONTANG.

Sasuke menoleh geram saat mendengar suara vas bunga besi Sakura terjatuh. Ia terbelalak saat melihat Cheryl terjatuh di lantai. Segera saja ia mendekat untuk menolong gadis manusia malang itu.

"Hn. Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke singkat dan datar. Cheryl yang sangat malas menjawab pertanyaan bernada seperti itu hanya menganggukkan kepala pertanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana kau sampai terjatuh begini?"

Cheryl menundukkan kepalanya, pusing. "Aku... Tanganku terpeleset." jawabnya.

"Jika kau sakit lebih baik kita lanjutkan besok saja." perintah Sasuke sambil membantu Cheryl berdiri. Namun gadis itu menggeleng.

"Kita selesaikan dulu pekerjaan ini. Aku tak mau bekerja sia-sia!"

"Hn. Terserah kau saja." balas Sasuke malas, tangannya hendak meraih vas bunga yang tadi dijatuhkan Cheryl hingga ke bawah lemari di pojok ruangan. Sebuah kertas aneh mencuri perhatian Sasuke. Dibukanya pintu lemari yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu.

"Fu-in?" Cheryl berusaha mengingat huruf kanji yang tertera di sebuah peti yang disimpan dalam lemari itu.

"Perasaan ini mungkinkah?" Sasuke menyentuh kertas segel itu. Benar. Tidak salah lagi.

"Cheryl mundur! Aku akan membuka peti ini." titah Sasuke pada gadis di sampingnya. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mengaktifkan kembali _kekkei genkai_ yang dimiliki klannya. Cheryl bukannya bergerak mundur malah termenung akibat perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Apa dia bilang? Cheryl? Dia memanggil nama kecilku? Batin gadis itu.

"Oi! Mundurlah!" bentak Sasuke. Auranya berubah, daripada mati Cheryl memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri memeriksa segel di peti itu dengan mata _sharingan_nya.

"Hn. Ada lima titik pemantik ledakan. Baiklah." Pemuda itu mengeluarkan dan memanipulasi bentuk listrik ditangannya dan mengarahkan kepada peti itu.

"Chidori!"

SLASH.

TAK. TAK.

KRATAK.

DUAR!

Segel yang dipasang pada peti itu berhasil dilepaskan. Secepat kilat Sasuke membuka peti kayu berbentuk persegi panjang coklat itu dan mengambil buku tebal di dalamnya. Mata _sharingan_ yang telah kembali normal itu langsung terarah pada sebuah pembatas buku yang menujukkan hampir pertengahan buku.

Dibukanya lembaran demi lembaran dalam buku itu. Hingga mata Sasuke membesar membaca sesuatu yang berada di halaman terakhir dari buku yang sangat tebal itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

.

.

.

To be Continue

**Author**s** Note** : Uwaaahh lega. Akhirnya chapter ketiga fic ini kelar juga. Siapa yang nanti ngalahin Madara? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Naruto dan Sasuke?

Apa yang ditemuin oleh Sasuke dan Cheryl? Apa sebenernya obat penawar dari racun yang dibuat oleh Sakura? Adakah yang bisa nebak?

Gimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Apa udah memuaskan? Maaf ya kalo feel di chapter ini ga kerasa dan berakhir gaje (lagi). Hibarin nulisnya agak tergesa-gesa. Tadi Hibarin pulang agak cepet jadi bisa langsung ngetik fic ini.

Hehehe, maklum ya tugas Hibarin minggu-minggu ini lagi banyak-banyaknya nih, jadi maaf banget kalo updatenya agak telat buat chapter ini. Hibarin usahain buat ngetik setiap ada waktu kosong buat fic-fic kedepan juga.

**Special Thanks**

Reina Uchiha, vnarcchr, Airi, Ahlan F, Guest, Uchiha Zeroshiki, Hina Kurumi, lily, MickDheeManda, Yui Kondo, Akashi Phantomhive, hanazono yuri, panda pink dan Naoto Shirogami.

Sekali lagi Hibarin ucapin terima kasih buat kalian udah mau sempetin buat baca fic ini, buat yang udah sempetin review maupun silent readers. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kritik dan sarannya ya. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti buat Hibarin "^^"

Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter~ :D

-Hibarin


End file.
